I Just Met You!
by Celestriz
Summary: Sasuke wakes up one day, to find Sakura on him. He goes through an unexpected development that makes him want to have sex with Sakura. SasuSaku. Can be read as AU. My first story, just as a test to myself. I don't actually ship SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Please read and review!

A/N : This Is my first story, so I thought I would try for a pairing I wasn't really used to. I don't know if I did very well, but next I'm going to write a SasuNaru story. I don't support SasuSaku as my first favorite pairing, after all. This contains a slight lemon. And, if anybody wants a second chapter, please ask for it, I'll try my best to write one.

Prolouge: The Mystery Girl

It was bright. Who, who was there? Why is it so bright? The moment he opened his eyes, he saw pink. Then green. 'Like Emerald,' he mused. "Who are you? Where am I?" he asked the pink haired girl, whom, was straddling his hips

The girl's soft pink lips curled up and she leaned closer. He voice came out soft and melodic. "Sakura .Nice to meet you, Sasuke-kun," Her lips captured his in a soft kiss. Her lips were sweet, like the petals of a flower. He pulled her closer, wrapping an arm around her waist, deepening the kiss.

As they separated, a trail of saliva connected from his tongue to her bottom lip, and he surveyed her blush with slight interest. "You're cute," he muttered. She turned even redder, and adverted her eyes.

Sasuke, for the first time, found the lower part of his body excited by this girl. "You…!" Sakura gasped as a sudden hardness pressed against the most sensitive part of her body. Her eyelids lowered considerably.

"Ah!" Sakura cried out, as Sasuke pushed his erection upwards and toward her wetting skirt. He found this fun, and very, very, enjoyable. "No… ahn,"Sakura moaned helplessly at this sudden advancement.

"Please, stop! I just met you!" She cried, although her hips thrust back just as enthusiastically. "I can't," Sasuke whispered into her ear. "It's just too good. You like it too, don't you?" He teased. He was going to have to do it with this girl, seeing as how aroused he was.

"But, but! Mmm…" Sakura found herself at a loss of words as Sasuke reached his hand up to massage her breasts. Although it was through her singlet, she was very sensitive to touch as she was…she was…

And she wasn't wearing her bra today, too! She could just feel Sasuke's hands rubbing at her hardened nipple. Oh, his warm, soft hands were just too good.

'I don't think it matters anymore. He was violated me enough,' she thought, rubbing her lower body faster against Sasuke's stretching erection.

"So, you've finally given up to me?" Sasuke smirked. This would make things easier. They fell on the floor in a bundle, Sakura's cries of pleasure echoing through the empty room.

++++

Chapter One Preview :

"Naruto? Is that you?" Sakura asked, blinking her eyes in bewilderment. "Yep, Sakura-chan! Nice to meet you again," Naruto, the boy grinned widely. Sasuke frowned. Who was Naruto? What was he to Sakura?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto.

A/N : I updated because I had a brainstorm! Special thanks to debs, who inspired me to write this chapter!

Chapter One : Best friends

-

Sakura sighed in contentment as she snuggled closer to the warm body next to her. The hand that was massaging her butt cheek wasn't all that bad, either. She moaned softly as fingers rubbed against the inner surface of the crack that separated her butt cheeks.

Her eyes fluttered open, revealing glazed dark green irises. She skimmed the blurry sight before her. Sasuke, in his naked glory, was smiling at her.

He eyes flew open, and she gasped. Wait. Were those fingers wandering to her front? Sasuke's fingers massaged the abused lips of the part he had pounded into last night, cooing soft, comforting words into her ear.

Sakura let out a soft groan, before protesting Sasuke's advances. "Wait, Sasuke! I-I'm still sore," she blushed deeply at her own words, "Besides, I have to meet Naruto!"

Sasuke frowned. "But, you're aroused, aren't you? And…who's this Naruto you're talking about?" he hissed in jealousy. "You're mine!" He growled possessively.

"He's just a friend!" Sakura claimed.

"Since he's a friend of yours, he can wait, can't he? I'm not going to let you go out aroused and needy."

Sakura turned red. "I'm not needy!" She huffed. Sasuke smirked deviously. "So, you're aroused," he ended. Sakura pouted, thoroughly embarrassed by Sasuke's words. "You're so cute," Sasuke smiled softly.

Sakura's ears turned pink and she turned away. Sasuke slipped a dry finger into her. "Ah, that hurt!" she glared, but was unable to stay angry as Sasuke kissed her deeply. 'Sakura!' She scolded herself. 'You're supposed to be stronger than this.'

Then, Sakura realised something. She could never go against Sasuke, because, of all the things she might have done, she had fallen in love with him! She briefly wondered what would happen when Sasuke knew what she was.

How was their relationship supposed to progress from now?

_-

"Naruto! I'm sorry I'm late," she puffed, tired of running. Sasuke stood behind her, surprisingly unruffled by the long run.

"It's fine, Sakura-chan! Who's that?" Naruto peered curiously over Sakura's shoulder, staring pointedly at Sasuke. "This is Sasuke, my…um," Sakura muttered. She couldn't say he was her boyfriend, or lover, because he wasn't yet! They had not classified what last night was all about.

"I'm her lover, stupid," Sasuke, who was silent throughout the whole conversation between the two friends, suddenly spoke up. "I see," Naruto narrowed his eyes. "You act like a bastard, with your rude attitude."

Sakura gasped in surprise. "And you, blonde boy, act like a clueless idiot," Sasuke finished, glaring darkly at Naruto. "Why you-" Naruto growled, only to be cut off by Sakura, who said, "Calm down! Sasuke-kun, Naruto." Both the blonde and the raven's eyes softened.

"Just let me talk to him for a while, Sakura," Naruto spoke, using Sakura's first name to let her know he was serious about this lover thing.

"B-But!" Sakura eyes showed worry. "We won't fight, right, bastard?" Naruto's eyes twinkled, and he grinned widely at the stotic raven. "Hn," Sasuke glanced with slight curiosity.

"Sasuke, was it?" Naruto asked, after dragging the raven to nearby alley. "Hn," Sasuke answered. "Of course," Naruto said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Naruto gripped Sasuke's collar. "Listen, I'm here for business. With you," Naruto said lowly. "Hurt Sakura? You die, by my hand," Naruto turned his eyes, that were tinted red to Sasuke's obsidian ones. "I won't," Sasuke promised, slightly intimated by Naruto's threatening tone.

Naruto smiled warmly. It wasn't his nature to be mean to a stranger he had never met before. "Now that I know you," he started, " I've come to a conclusion."

He slung an arm around Sasuke's shoulders as he led them back to where Sakura was frowning with worry. "We're going to be best friends, you know?"

-

Chapter 2 Preview :

"Of course not," Kiba laughed loudly. "My house isn't that messy."

"Well," Naruto stated, grinning, "I hope Sasuke doesn't decide to have some fun in your house."

Sasuke snorted, now used to Naruto's occasional teases. "You know me the second best," he sighed.

"Who's the first?" Naruto teased. "You aren't cheating on me, aren't you? Sasuke hunny bunny?"

"Eugh. Are you going all gay on me, Naruto?" Kiba waved Naruto away. " And with Sakura's potential husband,too?"

"He's joking," Sasuke rolled his eyes. Maybe he shouldn't have decided to go to Naruto's house, leaving Sakura all alone, at home.


End file.
